As flores do outono
by Hannon Moon
Summary: Yaoi, angst, comédia, AU, OOC... Não tem incesto. Bankotsu era um empresário que vivia uma rotina estafante, até conhecer alguém que daria sentido à sua vida. Bankotsu e Jakotsu, Narak e Sesshy.


As flores do outono

Trocou de estação, porque não estava indo com aquela de músicas clássicas. Suspirou, enquanto pegava o caminho pelo qual estava acostumado a voltar para casa. Gostava de passar por ali, era um lugar bonito e arborizado, com ipês de flores cor-de-rosas e, principalmente, quase não havia quem trafegasse por aquelas bandas. Olhou pela janela, vendo a chuva fina molhar o vidro, agora ela amainara, o que lhe permitiria uma caminhada pelo parque que se fazia presente na rua seguinte.

Podia não parecer, mas gostava de caminhar em silêncio, era como se tivesse um momento em sua vida só para si, sem ter que se importar com a empresa, com Suikotsu e Renkotsu, que não davam-lhe um minuto de sossego e só faziam falar sobre a empresa. Empresa, ela tomava-lhe boa parte do seu dia e de sua paz. Por isso era melhor esquecê-la um pouco, relaxar, e não via maneira mais gostosa do que passear por lá, mesmo que garoasse. Estacionou o carro próximo à pracinha e saiu.

" Uhnnn! Nada melhor que um pouco de chuva para terminar o dia, hehe! " riu, caminhando até a entrada.

Assim que entrou sentiu o cheiro das folhas molhadas, ao passo que algumas gotas embaçavam sua visão. Ergueu o braço e secou os olhos, indo para o meio do local, onde sabia haver bancos para descanso. Estava chegando aonde queria quando ouviu algumas vozes, que resolveu ignorar e continuou andando. Já bem próximo, percebeu as vozes alteradas e, logo em seguida, avistou dois homens à sua frente.

Um deles era maior, tinha cabelo negro e ondulado, chegando na sua cintura, olhos vermelhos intensos e descarados; o outro também possuía o cabelo negro, só que este estava preso em um coque delicado e bem feito, seus olhos escuros contrastavam com sua boca vermelho-sangue . O maior puxava o menor pelo braço, a manga de sua camisa tinha escorregado por seu ombro, deixando sua pele rosada exposta. Ele tentava livrar-se da mão sobre si, mas este o puxava para perto, tentando agarrá-lo, o que não era bem aceito por parte do menor, que quase gritava.

" Eu já disse que não temos mais nada para conversar! " puxou o braço, tentando se afastar.

" Está enganado se acha que pode se livrar assim, fácil, de mim! " puxou-o para perto, segurando em seu ombros e forçando um beijo.

O jovem estava assustado, não só por ver a cena, mas também porque ficara incrivelmente encantado com o homem de coque. Percebeu que ele não queria aquele beijo, pois tentava se libertar, debatendo-se. Não conseguiria manter-se indiferente ao acontecimento, então meteu-se no meio dos dois, separando-os, o que deixou o maior visivelmente irritado:

" Hei, você, o que pensa que está fazendo? "

" Não vê que ele não quer isso? " apontou para atrás.

" Huhuhu! Afaste-se, antes que eu me irrite. "

" Afaste-se você. " fechou o punho, não iria fugir, se era isso que pensava.

Provavelmente os dois teriam se atracado se um guarda não aparecesse.

" O que está acontecendo aqui? "

" Este homem está perturbando o rapaz. " acusou-o.

O guarda olhou para o rapaz, que arrumava sua blusa e desviou sua cabeça, como se não quisesse encará-lo. Então a autoridade advertiu o acusado, que o olhava com raiva:

" Se o senhor não se afastar, terei que levá-lo comigo. "

A contragosto, ele encarou o jovem que o atrapalhara e o que agarrava há segundos atrás, com um certo ar de vingança.

" Jakotsu... Não pense que eu não voltarei! " o ameaçou.

" Não tenho medo de você, Narak. " rebateu.

" Senhores! " o guarda repreendeu-os.

Narak olhou-o mais uma vez e se foi, pisando firme, até sumir de suas vistas. O guarda analisou os outros dois e, vendo que estavam bem, fez um sinal com a cabeça, dando meia-volta, indo também.

Ambos se encararam, até que ele tomou partido:

" Você está bem? Aquele cara te machucou? "

" Estou, sim, obrigado. " agradeceu seu defensor.

Em outras situações teria pulado em cima dele, achando-o o seu tipo, mas dessa vez estava triste e não queria nada do gênero. Realmente o achara bonito, tinha o cabelo preto preso em uma trança, suas sobrancelhas grossas davam-lhe um ar de peralta e, julgando por sua aparência, parecia um garoto. Havia mais um detalhe interessante: em sua testa existia uma cicatriz em forma de uma cruz cônica, mais parecida com uma rosa-dos-ventos. Suspirou, percebendo que o outro falava novamente:

" Sou Bankotsu Yurameshi. "

Sorriu amargo:

" Jakotsu Haggai. Obrigado mais uma vez. " dizendo isso, deu-lhe as costas e pôs-se a ir embora.

Teve ímpetos de chamá-lo, de impedir que se fosse. Mas não havia motivo e nem um por que de fazê-lo, eram apenas estranhos e assim permaneceriam. Perdeu a vontade de continuar ali e, esfregando novamente o rosto, tomou o caminho de volta, indo bem devagar e admirando a bela paisagem. Ao chegar à rua, não teve sinal do estranho rapaz, tratando de entrar no seu carro e dar a partida.

Passou o trajeto inteiro a pensar naquele jovem, ele era tão bonito e seus olhos tinham um brilho tão vivo... Nem se deu conta ao chegar em casa, entretanto, assim que estacionou na garagem, recriminou-se por fixar-se tanto assim no estranho. Não estava certo, ele nem o conhecia. Ignorando, então, todo o ocorrido, entrou na mansão.

" Você não me pe... Ouch! " afastou-se do homem com o qual topara, levando a mão à testa.

" Hahaha! Tá com você. " a pequena aproveitou a chance para tocar a costa do irmão.

Bankotsu segurou o menino pelos braços, afastando-o de si. Nisso, mais um menininho tomou a sala, sorrindo ao encontrar o irmão mais velho:

" Ani, você já chegou! " Souta aproximou-se dos três.

" Hehe, olá, três porquinhos! " sorriu " Quantas vezes vou ter que falar que não é pra brincar dentro de casa? "

" Desculpa! " os três abaixaram as cabecinhas, levantando-as em seguida.

Encarou Kohaku, que ainda estava entre seus braços:

" Mas lá fora está chovendo, né? Hehe, é melhor mesmo ficarem aqui dentro. Se bem que, julgando pelo estado da Rin, ela já esteve rolando em algumas possas de lama, não é? "

A caçula se autoexaminou, reparando que sua roupa estava com marcas secas de barro. Fez um biquinho, colocando o dedão na boca:

" É que tava tão legal lá, niisan. "

" Tava, né? Mas agora, crianças, vão tomar banho, antes que sujem mais ainda a casa. "

" Tá. " responderam em coro e saíram correndo.

Riu baixinho, observando seus irmãos mais novos. Logo, a figura do jovem daquela tarde veio-lhe à mente. Irritando-se por pensar de novo naquele homem, inconscientemente ainda por cima, deu um tapa na testa, mas não calculou direito a força, causando cinco marcas vermelhas no local.

" Hun! " ¬¬

" Senhor Bankotsu, tem visita para o senhor. " o mordomo apareceu à sua frente.

" É? o.O Mas eu nem escutei a campainha... "

" Acho que estava ocupado demais envolvido em uma briga pra escutar qualquer coisa, meu caro. " disse o jovem que acabava de chegar ao local.

" Com licença, Senhores. " percebendo que a visita já estava lá dentro, o mordomo se retirou para lhes dar privacidade.

Bankotsu olhou para o rapaz. Ele prendia o cabelo prata num rabo-de-cavalo alto, vestia uma baby look rosa clara com uma estampa do piu-piu revestida de plástico, uma calça jeans de cós baixo e uma sandália rasteira delicada, no mesmo tom da blusa e, para completar, um gloss rosa extremamente claro.

" O que foi isso, hein, Ban-Kun? Assediou alguma mulher? " inquiriu, sentando-se no sofá.

" Ah, quem me dera, Sesshy. Mas, e você, o que me conta de novo? " sentou-se ao seu lado.

" Hum, nada de muito interessante. A Cindy apareceu lá no salão, queria porque queria sair comigo hoje. Então dei a desculpa de que viria te visitar e cá estou eu. " sorriu.

" Hahaha, ela não larga do seu pé, né? Tem gente que não se toca mesmo, acho que ela nunca vai perceber que você não quer nada com ela. " foi até o bar pegando uma bebida.

" O dia que eu não me segurar e der um pití, ela não vai ter do que reclamar. É ela quem procura! Qualquer dia eu me excedo, você vai ver só. "

Estendeu uma taça ao amigo, que aceitou prontamente, sentando-se em seguida, a sorver o líquido.

" Mas você ainda não me contou porque está com essa marca de tapa aí. "

" Er... Bem, hoje quando passeava pelo parque... Aquele que eu vou sempre, sabe? "

" Sei, continue. "

" Então, eu estava lá quando encontrei dois caras discutindo. Aparentemente eram amantes e um deles investia contra o outro, que não queria nada. Resumindo, eu tentei defendê-lo junto com um guarda, fazendo o cara que o agarrava ir embora. A verdade é que até agora não consigo parar de pensar naquele homem que estava sendo atacado. "

" Hun? Como assim? "

" Eu não sei! Confesso que ele era muito bonito, mas... Até agora ele não saiu da minha cabeça. Sei lá, acho que ele me deixou impressionado. "

" Bom, pelo que você me conta, deve ser uma atração física, já que você não o conhece para gostar de seus outros atributos. "

" É, deve ser isso. " sorriu.

Conversaram por mais uns vintes minutos, Bankotsu agora estava distraído e não pensava mais em Jakotsu. Sesshy levantou-se, arrumando as roupas.

" Bom, meu amigo, eu queria ficar mais, mas agora tenho que ir. "

" Por que não fica para o jantar? "

" Ah, não, eu não posso, eu já deixei o Inu muito tempo sozinho, se eu não voltar logo, tenho até medo do que ele e aquela namoradinha dele podem fazer. " o.o

" Hahaha! Já que é assim, te vejo em breve. " acompanhou o melhor amigo até a porta.

" Até logo. Bye bye, morzinho! " levou a mão aos lábios, imitando jogar um beijinho para ele.

" Até mais. "

Assim que a visita se foi, Bankotsu soltou um suspiro, finalmente poderia tomar um banho e descansar. Se bem que não via aqueles três pestinhas há algum tempo, então, só por segurança, resolveu procurar por eles. _" Como será que está Jakotsu, agora? " _ pensou, enquanto subia a escada, já se preparando para ver o que acontecia para seus irmãozinhos estarem tão quietos.

Continua...

Ui, finalmente! Faz uns três meses que essa fic tava pra sair da segunda página. Eu até fiquei empolgada, mas me cansei e acabei me desencontrando no meio! ó.ò Nhé, aí eu num tinha mais o que colocar, pq se eu fosse pôr td o que eu tinha em mente pra esse cap., eu ia acabar demorando mais uns dois meses e, enfim, enchi lingüiça com umas coisas bem toscas ¬¬" Por isso que, a meu ver, esse final ficou uma joça... Bom, mas eu já tava tão cansada desse cap. que vai ser isso msm:P

Então, né, o Sesshô era pra aparecer só no segundo cap., mas essa visão dele vestido assim foi mais forte que eu 00 babando que nem cão com distrofia bucal Hehehe, já vô avisanu que ele vai tar bem biba louca nessa fic, então não quero nem saber de gente me xingando, hein. . O casal Kagome e Inu vão ter aparições de coadjuvantes msm, pq essa fic é centrada no mogli, digo, Bankotsu e no Jakotsu. Jakotsu lindu, lindu, lindo...

Ahen, quem num gosta de yaoi, bem, que foi avisado, foi! E, se msm assim continuou lendo... É pra essa coisas q existe o velho e mais recauchutado q pneu de brasília de 1993 ditado: O gato morreu de curiosidade. Enton, nada de recados me xingando, sim? uu

E, qnt ao próximo cap., soh Deus sabe quando ele vai sair, uma vez que a freqüência de atualizações só depende da minha boa-vontade, que de boa não tem nada. Nhéréré, bom, aí é asar de quem vier a ler a fic (huahuahau! Que ingrata!XD)

E agora um gradecimento à Artis Lasair, com quem eu conversei beeem pokinho, mas que me deu umas dicas legais pra fic. E pra TaiNatsu, a quem eu estou obrigando a ler isso :DD e que reclamou de nunca achar um SesshyxNarak.

E chega de nota de autora que ng merece! (tá na hora da novela) Lembrando que num custa nd deixar um reviewzinho presta humilde autora...

Xau:P


End file.
